


Following Stars

by BubbleCherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleCherry/pseuds/BubbleCherry
Summary: Your happiness will be at the very end of the stars





	Following Stars

Chanyeol looked through the hundreds of beverages offered by his local convenience store. He rubbed his chin, thinking really hard on what type of drink he wants to drown himself into. 

 

The giant just got dumped by his girlfriend of three months. It wasn’t a big deal for him, really. He didn’t have feelings for the girl, but she was so head over heels for him that he just couldn’t reject her. She did all the work in their relationship, always initiating conversations, kisses, hugs, etc. Chanyeol just lets her do whatever she wants and he’s not going to lie, he loved her company, mostly when she makes food for him or whenever she buys him coffee whenever he feels sleepy and tired. That’s probably why he feels a little down, but not too sad that he will cry over her. She wasn’t the right one anyways and he knows that.

 

Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head. The boy ended up just buying water after looking around for ten minutes. The cashier looked at him like he was some kind of weirdo, but Chanyeol dismissed it. Too tired to start a verbal fight over a drink. He exits the store and the cold, night wind hits his face. Good thing he remembered to bundle himself up with a thick sweater and a fluffy scarf around his neck. 

 

He walks down the empty streets, his slow footsteps and the sound of the grasshoppers cricketing was the only sound that filled the night. He popped open the bottle and tilted his head to take a sip of his water. His eyes widened in amazement as he saw how the stars shined brighter tonight. He closed the water bottle,  not wanting it to spill as he tilts his head up even further to get a better view at the night sky. Chanyeol’s brow furrowed when he saw those twinkling stars that created a pattern, just like a line. He suddenly remembered what his mother told him when he was just a growing teenager.

 

_ “Yeol-ah? What do you want for your birthday?” Chanyeol’s mother asked with her smooth and soothing voice as she cooks fried rice for dinner. _

 

_ “Anything? I don’t know, mom.” He answered, his eyes still fixated on the game he’s playing. He didn’t notice how her mother's lips curved into a soft smile. _

 

_ “You don’t even know what you want?” She turns off the stove and sits next to her boy. Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders. “How about this? Tonight, look out at the stars. If you see a pattern, follow it.” _

 

_ “And why would I do that?” He finally looked up to his mother and noticed her smile.  _

 

_ “It will lead you to your greatest desires and happiness.”  _

 

_ Chanyeol looked at her with wide eyes and started laughing hysterically. “Mom, I think you’re talking about a rainbow. You know? How at the end of the rainbow you’ll get a pot of gold. Now that’s what I want!” He said cheerfully, gaining a smack on his forehead. _

 

_ Even when Chanyeol didn’t believe what his mother said, he still looked at the sky that night, but saw no stars shining brightly. Rather, the dark sky was covered in grey clouds and Chanyeol was definitely disappointed, but not surprised. _

 

His feet started moving on it’s own, following the scattered moondust in the night sky. He would glance down at times to see if he was near from danger, but mostly his head would be looking up. 

 

He stopped on his tracks when he thinks it was enough, and he was finally at the very end. He found himself standing near at a kids playground. It wasn’t like the brand new ones, that was filled with more games. This one was almost empty, it looked old, the bars were rusty and it was already turning into a bronze colour. He scrunched his face when the swing seats made a harsh and high pitched sound and that’s when he realized that someone was sitting on one of the swings, his petite back was the only thing the giant could see. The boy was rocking himself slowly, back and forth, back and forth. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head and rolled his eyes. ‘Greatest desires and happiness, huh?’ He mocked his mother. ‘How disappointing.’ He thought to himself.

 

He was about to leave and go back home when a small sniffle stopped him. Chanyeol turned his head to the source of the sound and was met with the small boy swinging himself once again. Chanyeol took his time to examine the boy's appearance. Slouched back, head hung low and feet barely touching the ground.

 

Another sniffle came out of the him and Chanyeol doesn’t know why his whole body was screaming at him to go and comfort the stranger. 

 

‘What’s the harm anyways?’ He asked himself before making his way towards the empty swing next to the boy. The stranger instantly noticed his presence because his sniffled stopped and Chanyeol saw how his body stiffened. Chanyeol sat next to him and looked up the sky. 

 

“Here.” Chanyeol lifted the water bottle in front of the strangers face. “You probably need this more than me.” 

 

The boy was hesitating and Chanyeol sighed. He looked at the stranger and he was so thankful that it was night time or else his blush would’ve been so visible. This boy was breathtakingly beautiful. The moon illuminated on his face and Chanyeol swore he feels as if this boy is not even real. Even if his eyes were a little puffy from crying and the tip of his nose is a shade of red, he still looked ethereal. “Park Chanyeol.” He voiced out his name.

 

The stranger took his eyes of the water bottle and looked up at Chanyeol. “D-Do Kyungsoo.” He said between hiccups and rubbed his nose. Chanyeol shook the bottle a little and Kyungsoo finally took it. The giant smiled in success when the latter started to gulp down the water until it was empty. “S-Sorry. I didn’t know I was that-”

 

“Don’t. I told you, you need it more than me.” Kyungsoo looked down again and started swinging himself again. Chanyeol held on to the iron handles and started doing the same thing, following the shorter’s pace. “So.. What brings you here so late at night?” 

 

“How about you? What’re you doing here so late at night?” Kyungsoo stopped swinging  and just opted to stay still, waiting for the other to answer. 

 

“Just wandering around, trying to take my mind off things.” 

 

“What things?” The shorter asked and Chanyeol felt a little happy that the other was curious. 

 

“Just the usual. Happiness. Love. School. You know the drill.” He answered and silence fell on the two once again. “How about you?”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep and shaky sigh. “My.. boyfriend broke up with me..”

 

‘Boyfriend’ Chanyeol thought. “I’m sorry. It’s his lost though, you seem like a really chill person.”

 

The latter lets out a bitter laugh and the giant looked at him worriedly. “Yeah, that’s what people always say. It’s his lost, but..” Chanyeol saw how Kyungsoo clenched his jaw. “I’m the one who’s lost.” Tears started falling out of his doe eyes, each tear leaving a wet trail on his cheeks. 

 

Chanyeol knows he just met this person, but his hands moved on its own and he gently placed his palm on Kyungsoo’s red cheeks, sliding his thumb to remove the little droplets.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the action, but he didn’t move away, letting the other caress his face. For some reason, his touch was comforting. It made Kyungsoo pour out his feelings even more. “He’s the only one who made me so happy and now that he’s gone, I feel as if I’ll never find the happiness that he gave me.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know how to respond to that. He remembered what his mother told him and he repeats the words for the doe-eyed boy. Maybe it will help him a little, maybe he will be reluctant just like Chanyeol was before, but it was worth a shot. “When I was a kid, my mother told me that I should follow the stars to find my happiness.” His face reddened when the other tilted his head, like he was confused as to why the giant is saying this. “I, uh. I didn’t believe her, to be honest. Not until this night. When I followed the stars and led me to someone..” The younger didn’t know that Chanyeol was talking about him. He looked up at the sky and giggled softly. Chanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard that beautiful sound that escaped the latter’s plump lips.

 

Kyungsoo’s glanced at Chanyeol and smiled. “That’s funny, cause’ I only see one star tonight.” He pointed at the little star that shines brightly towards them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Asianfanfics.


End file.
